Tot - Oder doch nicht?
by OxSnow.WhitexO
Summary: Meine Fanfiction basiert auf dem Film „Warm Bodies". Sie beginnt nach circa 15 Minuten des Filmes, als R Julie mit sich in seine Boeing 767 nimmt. Danach habe ich allerdings die Handlung etwas abgewandelt... ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Meine Fanfiction basiert auf dem Film „Warm Bodies". Sie beginnt nach circa 15 Minuten des Filmes, als R Julie mit sich in seine Boeing 767 nimmt._

 **KAPITEL 1**

Ich packte sie an ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit mir durch die Gänge des Flughafens.

Warum? Warum tat ich das eigentlich? Warum war ich so merkwürdig und wollte einen Menschen zu mir mit nach Hause nehmen? Ich wollte sie seltsamerweise nicht essen, obwohl sie mir recht appetitlich erschien. Was war nur los mit mir?

Ich konnte sie leise weinen hören, aber sie ging mit mir. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

Die anderen Zombies starrten uns an, als wir an ihnen vorbeigingen, griffen uns jedoch nicht an.

„Was...hast du mit mir vor?", weinte sie leise hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihr in die Augen. „Nach… Hause…" Nach einer kurzen Atempause brachte ich noch ein „Sicher" heraus. Nicht schlecht für mein Sprachvermögen als Zombie.

„Okay…", sagte sie leise und wischte sich mit der noch freien Hand ihre Tränen weg.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie weinte, aber jetzt war keine Zeit sie aufzuheitern, ich musste sie erst einmal in Sicherheit bringen.

Als wir endlich an meiner Boeing 767 angekommen waren und ich hinter uns die Flugzeugtüre schloss, brach sie in lautes Schluchzen aus.

xxxxx

Was zur Hölle wollte dieses Zombie von mir? Warum hatte es mich gerettet? Wollte es mich hier in seinem Jet verspeisen, damit die anderen nichts von meinem Fleisch abbekämen?

Die Vorstellung, dass es mich wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Minute zerfleischen würde, lies mich laut aufschluchzen.

Das sollte also das Ende sein? Von einem Zombie in eine Boeing 767 verschleppt werden, um dann gefressen zu werden?

Es schloss die Flugzeugtüre und trat auf mich zu.

Ich wich vor ihm zurück, stolperte über etwas, das auf dem hinter mir lag und fiel auf den Boden. Dabei stieß ich meinen Kopf an etwas Hartem. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

ooo

„Liebes, könntest du im Supermarkt etwas Milch für den Kuchen holen?" Es war meine Mutter die mich anlächelte. Ich befand mich in der Küche unseres alten Hauses. Sonne schien zum Fenster hinein. Alles war gut. „Der Einkaufskorb und der Geldbeutel liegen schon im Gang!"

„Aber klar, Mama!", antwortete ich nickend, lief aus der Küche, schnappte mir den Einkaufkorb und rannte hinaus in den Vorgarten unseres Hauses. Ich blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Die Sonne strahlte auf mich herab und wärmte meine Haut. Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich. Ein wunderbarer Tag.

„Julie?", rief jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um. Meine Mutter stand an der Haustüre und starrte mich durchdringend an. „Das ist nicht die Realität, Julie! Wach auf… das ist nur ein Traum!"

ooo

„Ju…lie", hörte ich eine weit entfernte Stimme. „Ju…lie" Sie kam immer näher.

Ich blinzelte. Der Umriss eines Kopfes erschien vor mir.

„Ju…lie"

Der Umriss wurde deutlicher. Ich erschrak. Das Zombie war über mich gebeugt und sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen und rückwärts weg zu krabbeln, aber hinter mir war die Flugzeugwand.

„Alles….okay?", fragte das Zombie und blickte mich besorgt an.

Ich versuchte meinen durch Angst gelähmten Kopf langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Hatte es sich um mich gerade Sorgen gemacht? Ein Zombie das sich Sorgen macht? Nein, unmöglich.

Immer noch sah es mich mit seinen silbernen Augen besorgt an.

„Nicht…essen", sagte es und deutete auf mich.

„Du…willst mich gar nicht essen?", fragte ich es ungläubig. Ein Funken Hoffnung erwachte in mir.

Es schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, setzte sich aufrecht neben mich und starrte mich an.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass etwas Weiches unter meiner aufgestützten Hand war. Mit Erstaunen erfühlte ich ein Kissen. Das Zombie hatte mich zugedeckt und meinen Kopf auf ein Kissen gelegt.

„Danke…", sagte ich leise. „…was bist du nur für ein Zombie?"

Es zog die Brauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich schob mich nach hinten und lehnte mich gegen die Flugzeugwand.

Das Zombie starrte mich immer noch mit offenen Mund an.

Besser gesagt er. Er war circa in meinem Alter, also so um die zwanzig, vielleicht etwas älter als ich...so um die 24. Wahrscheinlich war er ein Student gewesen, als er noch lebte. Ein Geschäftsmann jedenfalls konnte er nicht gewesen sein, denn er trug einen dunkelroten Zipperpulli, ein graues T-Shirt und eine Jeans.

Seine Stimme etwas heiser klingende Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hunger…"

Ich erschrak. Wollte er mich also doch essen? Mein Herz fing an zu rasen.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL 2**

„Hunger…", sagte ich nochmals.

Sie sah mich erschrocken an. Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.

Verdammt, das hier lief gar nicht so wie geplant. Ich wollte sie doch eigentlich nur fragen, ob sie Hunger hatte. Sie hatte schließlich nachdem sie sich den Kopf an der Sitzlehne gestoßen hatte über vier Stunden geschlafen.

„Hunger…?", fragte ich sie. Zeigte auf meinen Mund und machte eine Kaubewegung.

Erleichterung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie nickte.

Ich versuchte sie anzulächeln, stand auf und ging im Flugzeug nach vorne. Direkt hinter dem Cockpit des Flugzeugs befand sich ein Schrank, in dem noch Essen von früher übrig war. Ich lud so viele Konserven wie ich tragen konnte auf meinen Arm und ging dann wieder zurück zu ihr in den Fluggastraum. Sie saß immer noch auf dem von mir für sie gemachten Bett. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Danke…", sagte sie.

Ich starrte sie an. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Ihre blonden Wellen schmeichelten ihrem feinen Gesicht und ihre blauen Augen funkelten mich an. Sie war so schön, wenn sie lächelte.

In meinen Gedanken versunken übersah ich das kleine blaue Matchboxauto, das am Boden des Flugzeugganges lag und rutschte darauf aus. Die Konserven auf meinem Arm fielen mit einem lauten Scheppern samt mir auf den Boden.

Julie lachte auf.

Scheiße, wie peinlich war diese Aktion denn, bitte? Sie muss ja jetzt denken, du seist der totale Volltrottel… Aber eigentlich war das ja sowieso egal, du bist tot, schon wieder vergessen? Wenigstens konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr rot anlaufen…

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie immer noch belustigt von meinem Stunt.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und begann hastig die Konserven zusammenzusammeln, die auf dem Boden zerstreut um mich herum lagen. Ich spürte ja sowieso nichts mehr. Weder Schmerz, was eigentlich ganz angenehm war, nachdem ich seit meinem Zombiedasein schon mindestens vier Mal angeschossen worden war, noch irgendwelche anderen Gefühle, wie Wut, Neid oder Liebe. Wenigstens war ich somit auch nicht traurig darüber. Trotzdem gab es aber etwas in mir das mir sagte, dass ich anders sein wollte. Wieder mehr lebendig. Und irgendetwas war an diesem Mädchen, was mich anders fühlen lies. Irgendwie besser.

xxxxx

Erstaunt sah ich ihm dabei zu wie er sich vom Boden aufrappelte, hinkniete und die Konserven für mich wieder zusammensammelte. Er übergab sie mir mit Blick auf den Boden. Schämte er sich etwa?

„Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir", sagte ich und versuchte, trotz meiner fortwährenden, wenn auch immer kleiner werdenden, Furcht vor ihm, ihn anzulächeln.

Dann öffnete ich eine der Fertiggerichte. Ein ekelerregender Geruch strömte mir entgegen. Abgelaufen. Seit zwei Jahren.

Das Zombie blickte mich erschrocken an.

„Nicht…gut?", druckste er als er meinen angeekelten Blick bemerkte.

„Nein…das ist abgelaufen…", entgegnete ich. Durch ein kurzer Blick auf die anderen Konserven konnte ich erkennen, dass das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum von fast allen Dosen längst überschritten war. Allein eine kleine Dose mit Mandarinen blieb übrig.

„Tut…mir leid", sagte er leise und sah mich mit einem traurigen Dackelblick an. Wie zur Hölle konnte ein Zombie einen Dackelblick haben?

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür…", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern. „Schau, diese Dose ist noch in Ordnung, ich werde ein paar Mandarinen essen."

Ich wackelte mit der Dose in meiner Hand und versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Es war besser ihn nicht wütend zu machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er mich sonst doch noch zerfleischen wollen.

Ich zog an dem kleinen Ring, der sich auf dem Deckel der Dose befand und öffnete sie.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Zombies, dann starrte es mich wieder an und sah mir beim Essen zu.

Nachdem ich ein paar Mandarinen hastig hinuntergeschlungen hatte, fiel mir auf, dass er meinen Namen wusste, ich jedoch nicht seinen. Hatten Zombies überhaupt Namen?

Ich schluckte die Mandarine in meine Mund runter und fragte dann zögerlich: „Hast du eigentlich einen Namen?"

Er nickte langsam. „Rrrr…". Mehr kam nicht. Einfach nur R.

„Also beginnt dein Name mit R?", fragte ich, um ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Abermals Nicken.

„Ron? Robin? Richard?", riet ich drauf los.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm…dann nenne ich dich nur R, okay? Klingt doch auch gut."

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben zu einem etwas eingeschränkt wirkenden Lächeln. Dann nickte er, dieses Mal schneller als zuvor. Er schien begeistert zu sein.

Nachdem ich meine Dose mit Mandarinen fertig aufgegessen hatte, lies ich meine Blick durch das Flugzeug wandern. Er blieb an einem der kleinen runden Fenster hängen. R bemerkte meinen Blick und folgte ihm. Draußen dämmerte es bereits.

„R, wie lange willst du mich hier festhalten?", fragte ich ihn.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wenn euch die Geschichte bis hierher gefallen hat, hinterlasst mir doch einen Kommentar! Auch für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich offen! Danke :)_

 **KAPITEL 3**

„Ein…paar…Tage…", sagte ich. Stolz darauf so viele Silben auf einmal gesagt zu haben. „Nicht…sicher…" Und schon wieder drei Silben. Ich war echt gut!

„R, ich kann hier nicht so lange mit dir bleiben. Ich sterbe vor…", sie hielt Inne und blickte mich an, dann formulierte sie ihren Satz nochmal um: „Naja,… ich hab totalen Hunger…"

„Supermarkt!", antwortete ich ihr so entschlossen wie es meine Zombiestimme es mir irgendwie möglich machte. „Mor…gen" Nach einer Pause fügte ich noch hinzu: „Nacht…nicht…sicher!"

Sie nickte. „Ja, lass uns bis morgen warten, R. Mir ist es auch lieber die Zombies zu sehen, die mich zerfleischen wollen." Langsam stand sie auf, drehte sich zum Fenster des Flugzeugs und blickte hinaus. „Hier sind ganz schön viele von deiner Sorte…", sagte Julie seufzend.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir und fügte entschuldigen hinzu: „Naja, eben leider nicht wie du, sondern eher von der menschenfressenden Variante." Ich bemerkte, dass sie überlegte. Dann setzte sie sich in einen der Flugzeugsessel.

Ich lies mich auch in einen der Sessel gleiten. Natürlich auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Ich wollte ihr keine Angst einjagen und sie vor allem nicht wieder zum Weinen bringen.

„Warum, R?", fragte sie dann nach ein paar Minuten Stille. „Warum hast du mich nicht gegessen? Sondern mich gerettet?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hör auf mit diesem Schulterzucken, R. Diese Geste ist einfach so was von nichtssagend."

Abermals zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich auch groß darauf antworten? Ich mochte Julie und das von Anfang an… sogar ziemlich. So sehr, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun wollte, sondern sie stattdessen retten wollte. Sie in Sicherheit bringen wollte. Aber war es nicht etwas überstürzt ihr das alles nach so kurzer Zeit zu sagen?

Sie seufzte. „Na gut, R, ist okay, wenn du mir das nicht sagen willst. Hauptsache du überlegst es dir nicht bald anders." Sie sah mich prüfend an.

„Nie…mals", sagte ich. „Pass…auf dich….auf!"

Kurzzeitig konnte ich wieder Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Dann noch kürzer etwas anderes. Aber bevor ich erkennen konnte, was diese Mimik mir sagen sollte, sprang sie auf und ging hastig nach hinten.

„Wow…", hörte ich ihre Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges.

Ich stand ebenfalls vom meinem Sessel auf, folgte ihr nach hinten und fand sie kniend vor meiner Plattensammlung wieder. Ja, ich muss zugeben, mein Musikgeschmack war nicht schlecht. Ich hatte einige wirklich gute Schallplatten.

Vorsichtig kniete ich mich ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Kartons mit den Schallplatten hin. Sie blickte mich kurz mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen an. Scheinbar hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor mir. Sehr schön. Es lief klasse…zumindest für ein erstes Date zwischen einem Untoten und einem Menschen.

Begeistert blätterte sie die Schallplatten durch.

Okay, Großer, du kannst einen weiteren Schritt wagen, sagte ich mir ermutigend.

Langsam streckte ich meinen Arm aus, tat so als würde ich nach einer bestimmten Platte suchen und legte meine Hand wie unabsichtlich auf ihre.

Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft und zuckte leicht zusammen. Unsere erstaunten Blicke trafen sich kurz. Sofort zog ich meine Hand zurück.

Verdammt, doch noch zu früh! Beschämt sah ich nach unten in den Karton, um sie nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen und fischte eine der Platten heraus. Das war eine meiner Lieblingsplatten. Sie lies mich so lebendig fühlen, wenn ich sie anhörte.

Immer noch den Blick vor Scham gesenkt ging ich zum Plattenspieler und legte die Platte auf.

Als ich mich umdrehte und Julie anblickte, lächelte sie mich an und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter als sie die Klänge von „Sultans of Swing" von „Dire Straits" erkannte.

„Das Lied ist super, R!", rief sie freudig auf und wippte im Takt mit.

xxxxx

R versuchte zurückzulächeln und setzte sich dann gegenüber von mir hin. Meine Furcht, Trauer und Sorgen schienen wie weggeblasen. Selbst an Perrys Tod musste ich nicht denken. Nach etwa der Hälfte des Liedes wurde mir jedoch bewusst, was ich hier gerade tat. Ich saß mit einem Zombie in seiner Boeing 767 und wir hörten gemeinsam Schallplatten.

„Was bist du nur für Wesen?", platze es aus mir heraus.

R starrte mich an. Wieder dieses Achselzucken.

„Auf jeden Fall bist du anders als die anderen… besser."

R lächelte mich an. Beschämt versuchte er seine schwarzen Haare zu richten.

Er war schon irgendwie niedlich.

Ich erschrak als ich mich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte.

Oh mein Gott, Julie! Du kannst doch keinen Untoten als niedlich bezeichnen! Noch dazu hatte er dich gezwungen hier in dieses Flugzeug mit ihm zu gehen! Gut, er wollte dich scheinbar nur vor den anderen beschützen, aber trotzdem war das nicht in Ordnung!

Um ihn nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen streckte ich meine Beine aus und legte mich auf den Rücken. Leider brachte diese Aktion gar nichts, denn R tat es mir gleich und legte sich auf den Rücken neben mich hin. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, dass er mich wieder anstarrte.

xxxxx

„R, hör bitte auf mich dauernd so anzustarren…", sagte Julie ohne ihren Blick von der Decke abzuwenden.

„S…Sorry….", brachte ich etwas peinlich berührt heraus, wendete nun meinen Blick von ihr ab und sah mir die graue, triste Flugzeugdecke an. Ich konnte einfach nichts tun, immer musste ich sie mit meinem starren Zombieblick anglotzen. Ich konnte ja einfach nicht anders schauen…

Ich wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, doch dann hielt ich es für richtiger zu schweigen und einfach nur den Klängen, die aus dem alten Plattenspieler neben uns dudelten, zuzuhören. Sie in ihren Gedanken versunken; ich in meinen.

Ein paar Lieder zogen an uns vorbei. Vorsichtig blickte ich hinüber zu Julie. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie schien zu schlafen. Leise stand ich auf und nahm die Schallplatte vom Plattenspieler. Ich wollte, dass sie weiterschlief. Schlafen war gut für Menschen. Träumen war noch besser. Leider konnte ich als Zombie weder das Eine noch das Andere. Ich holte ihr ihr Kissen und die Decke. Behutsam deckte ich sie zu und versuchte ihren Kopf leicht anzuheben, um das Kissen darunter zu schieben. Zum Glück schien sie sehr tief zu schlafen, denn sie schmatze nur leise und drehte sich anschließend zur Seite.

Ich beschloss nun auch endlich meinen eigenen Hunger zu stillen. Ich hatte mir etwas von Perrys Gehirn in den Taschen meines Hoodies mitgenommen. Ich freute mich darauf es zu essen. Es war fast wie träumen. Ich konnte seine Erinnerungen sehen und auch fühlen. Gefühle - das war so etwas Schönes!

Ich ging als nach vorne in das Cockpit des Flugzeuges, holte ein Stückchen von Perrys Gehirn aus meiner Pullitasche und setzte mich in den Pilotensitz. Mit der noch freien Hand drückte ich einen kleinen Knopf auf der Unterseite des Sitzes und ließ die Lehne nach hinten kippen. Ich steckte mir das Stückchen Organ in den Mund und begann darauf zu kauen…


	4. Chapter 4

**KAPITEL 4**

Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles. Träumen. Endlich wieder fühlen! Auch wenn es nicht meine eignen Erinnerungen waren, sondern die von Perry…

ooo

Vor mir erschien Julie wie sie vor mir durch einen dunklen Gang rannte. Sie trug ein Gewehr in ihrer Hand.

„Los, Perry, wir sollten uns hier nicht lange aufhalten!", rief sie mir zu und lief weiter.

„Ja, auf geht's", spornte ich mich selbst an und rannte ihr hinter her.

Ich selbst war auch schwer bewaffnet. Meine Schritte und mein Atem hallten in dem engen Gang wider. „Dead Zone" konnte ich beim vorbeirennen krakelig an einer der düsteren Betonwände des Ganges geschmiert entziffern. Endlich erreichten wir das Ende dieses nicht sonderlich einladend wirkenden Ortes: eine schmale Öffnung durch die das gleißende Tageslicht strömte. Julie quetschte sich durch den engen Spalt und ich tat es ihr gleich.

Draußen angekommen, war es zwar nicht mehr so finster, wie in dem kühlen Gang aus Beton, sicher fühlte man sich hier jedoch auch nicht. Überall lag Müll, kaputte Autos und was am schlimmsten war, Kadaver und zerfleischte Leichen.

„Einfach nicht hinsehen, Perry…", sagte Julie leise zu mir als mein Blick an einem toten Hundekadaver hängenblieb.

„Ja…" Ich schluckte.

„Lass uns weitergehen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder hier weg." Julie nahm meine Hand und zog mich weiter.

Wir rannten um die nächste Häuserecke.

„Scheiße!", rief Julie.

Vor uns war eine Horde von Zombies. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich erkannte, wer vor mir stand. Mein Dad. Ein großer Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals.

„Dad…", stammelte ich leise.

Er sah noch fast genauso aus wie früher. Nur dass sein Blick leer erschien.

Ich war wie angewurzelt. Mein Vater war nun also auch ein Zombie. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass er vollkommen tot war. Alles war besser als zu dieser abartigen Rasse zu gehören. Laut brüllend rannte er auf mich zu. Er wollte mich fressen. Nicht einmal seinen eigenen Sohn erkannte er mehr.

„Dad…", sagte ich nochmals, immer noch wie angewurzelt, während er mir bedrohlich nahe kam.

„Perry, geh weg!", schrie nun Julie hinter mir und ohne dass sie eine weitere Sekunde wartete schoss sie mit ihrem Maschinengewehr auf meinen Vater.

In diesem Moment kam ich wieder zu Besinnung. Voller Trauer gepaart mit Wut holte auch ich mein Maschinengewehr hervor und begann auf die gesamte Horde zu schießen.

Danach war alles anders. Alles erschien mir plötzlich so hoffnungslos…

ooo

Als ich wieder meine Augen öffnete, war es schon hell. Ich saß immer noch im Pilotensessel vorne im Cockpit des Flugzeuges. Auch wenn es jetzt hart klingen muss, aber es waren schöne Erinnerungen gewesen. So viele Emotionen.

Aber jetzt musste ich mich wieder um Julie kümmern. Sie fragen, ob sie nicht doch noch länger hier in meinem Flugzeug bleiben wollte. Hier, sicher in meiner Nähe. Also stand ich langsam aus meinen Sessel auf und machte mich auf den Weg in den Fahrgastraum des Flugzeugs.

Aber schon beim Betreten des Raumes fiel mir etwas auf. Ihr Duft war weg! Dieser süßliche Duft, den ich, weil ich ja seit, naja, ziemlich langer Zeit, nichts anderes außer Menschenfleisch gegessen hatte, nicht mehr richtig definieren konnte. Ich wusste nur er war der beste Menschengeruch, den ich als Zombie bisher gerochen hatte - und ich roch Menschen mindestens über zehn Meter Entfernung!

Ich ließ meine Augen kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Sie war weg. Ihre Decke lag zusammengeknüllt am Boden. Ansonsten fehlte von ihr jede Spur.

Ich musste sie finden! Sie war da draußen nicht sicher und ich wollte sie noch länger in meiner Nähe haben!

xxxxx

Ich lief den langen Flughafengang im Duty-Free-Bereich entlang. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war endlich R entkommen. Er hatte mir zwar nichts angetan - im Gegenteil, er hatte sich ja sogar um mich gekümmert – aber das hätte sich ja noch ändern können. Er war schließlich ein Zombie. Triebgesteuert und ohne jegliche Emotionen.

Rs Gesicht und die Szene von letzter Nacht erschien vor meinem geistigen Auge. ‚Pass…auf dich…auf', hatte er gesagt. Eigentlich war das genau der Satz den ich gehofft hatte von Perry zu hören. Ich war ein taffes Mädchen und konnte auf mich selbst aufpassen, aber seit der Apokalypse fühlte ich mich nicht mehr sicher. Niemals. Selbst nachts und trotz unserer hohen Mauer, die wir Menschen uns aus Schutz vor den Zombies um die Stadt gebaut hatten, schreckte ich immer wieder hoch und musste mich meist mit einem guten Buch ablenken, um wieder einschlafen zu können. Der Satz hätte mich zumindest einmal, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, etwas entspannen lassen. Umso surrealer erschien es mir nun diesen einen Satz, anstatt von meinem nun toten Freund, aus dem Mund eines Zombies zu hören. Zombies waren der Feind und kein Freund.

Plötzlich stoppten meine Gedanken. Ich hörte ein leises Stöhnen hinter mir. „R!", schoss es mir kurzzeitig durch den Kopf. Ich wirbelte herum.

Vor mir stand jedoch nicht R, sondern eine kleine Gruppe langsam auf mich zu kommender Zombies, die alle recht hungrig erschienen und mich scheinbar als ihr Frühstück eingeplant hatten.

„Scheiße!", fluchte ich laut, drehte mich wieder um und rannte los.

Ich war kaum zehn Meter gekommen, da traten auch schon weitere zwei Zombies aus einem Seitengang des Flurs hervor. Ich stoppte.

„Scheiße, verdammt!", fluchte ich abermals.

Ich war nun eingekesselt von sechs Zombies.

Das war's. Ich hatte keinerlei Waffen mit denen ich mich hätte wehren können und die Untoten kamen mir immer und immer näher.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAPITEL 5**

„Ju…lie!", versuchte so laut wie es mir meine Zombiestimme erlaubte zu rufen.

Ich konnte zwar ihrem Duft folgen, aber vielleicht blieb sie ja stehen, wenn sie meine Stimme hörte. Vielleicht glaubte sie mir dann endlich, dass ich sie nur beschützten wollte. Vielleicht überlegte sie sich dann alles anders und blieb noch eine Weile bei mir. Oder vielleicht sogar länger.

Ich blieb kurz stehen, um ihren Duft aufzunehmen. Sie war scheinbar außen herum, um die Duty-Free-Shops gelaufen. Wenn ich nun die Abkürzung durch den Blumenladen und die Parfümerie nehmen würde, würde ich sie sicherlich einholen!

Ich rannte also durch den Blumenladen mit all seinen inzwischen vertrockneten Blumensträußen und Gestecken, riss die Tür zum Lagerbereich auf, auf der mit großen weißen Druckbuchstaben ‚Staff only' stand, lief durch den Lagerbereich beider Läden hindurch, riss die Tür zum Verkaufsbereich der Parfümerie auf und lief in den Shop.

Und tatsächlich. Ich hatte Recht behalten! Da stand sie - Julie! Nur war sie nicht allein, sondern von einer kleinen Gruppe meiner Rasse umzingelt. Sie schienen ihr gefährlich nahe zu kommen.

Hastig blickte ich mich im Laden um. Eine Waffe! Komm schon, Gehirn! Denk! Mein Blick schweifte über einige Parfüms und blieb an einem überdimensionalen Parfümflakon, der früher als Ausstellungsstück gedient hatte, hängen. Er war quaderförmig, mindestens 30 Zentimeter hoch und aus dickwandigen Glas gefertigt. Perfekt!

Ich hievte den schweren Flakon vom Parfümregal, rannte damit auf den Gang und zog dem Zombie, das den Rücken zu mir gedreht hatte damit eins über. Ich verletzte es damit recht stark am Kopf, was auch die einzige Methode war uns Zombies zu stoppen. Der Zombie ging unter lautem Stöhnen zu Boden.

Die restlichen vier Zombies, recht erstaunt von meiner Tat, starrten mich kurze Zeit verblüfft an. Nach wenigen Sekunden jedoch war ihr Verlangen nach Menschfleisch größer als die Verwunderung darüber als Untoter einen Menschen beschützten statt essen zu wollen und kesselten Julie immer weiter ein. Ich warf den Flakon beiseite, stieß einen der Zombies zu Boden und stellte mich zwischen Julie und die restlichen drei Angreifer. Mit einigen Tritten und Faustschlägen schlug ich die Zombies in die Flucht.

Ich bin nicht gerade stolz über diesen Kampf, aber nichts und niemand durften Julie verletzen. Ich musste auf sie aufpassen.

xxxxx

Gerade hatte ich schon mein letztes Gebet gesprochen, da kam R mit einem riesigen Flakon aus der Parfümerie und schlug einem Zombie gegenüber von mir damit den Kopf ein. Die anderen Zombies verjagte er dank seiner großen Körpergröße mit einigen Hieben und Tritten auch innerhalb kürzester Zeit.

Die Zombies waren weg. Naja, bis auf das Eine, das nun mich anstarrend und kein bisschen außer Atem gegenüber von mir stand. Ich spürte einen riesigen Stein von meinem Herzen fallen. Ich hatte überlebt. Dank R hatte ich überlebt. Er hatte mir das Leben gerettet. Wieder einmal.

Vor lauter Erleichterung doch noch am Leben zu sein und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was ich da gerade im Begriff war zu tun, umarmte ich ihn stürmisch.

„Danke, R!", jauchzte ich.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen.

Keine Antwort. Keine Regung. Nichts.

Oh nein. Die kurze Phase der Erleichterung in Sicherheit zu sein war nun auch wieder vorbei. Anspannung kam in mir hoch. Hatte ich sein Verlangen nach Menschenfleisch durch meine Umarmung geweckt?

Ich ließ R sofort los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Als Mensch einen Zombie zu umarmen das war viel zu gefährlich! Auch wenn R mich gerettet hatte. Ich war viel zu weit gegangen!

R starrte mich regungslos mit seinen silbernen Augen an.

Wollte er mich nun doch fressen?

Er öffnete seinen Mund. Immer noch kein Ton.

Sollte ich los rennen?

xxxxx

Okay, ganz ruhig bleiben, Cowboy.

Sie hat sich gerade bei dir bedankt und beide Arme um dich gelegt. Sie ist dir näher als du jemals zu träumen gewagt hättest. Du bist auf gutem Wege, dass sie dich doch noch mögen könnte. Leg jetzt diese zwei schlaffen Dinger, die an deinen Schultern hängen, um sie und antworte ihr. Komm schon! Sei ein bisschen menschlicher! Sei nicht so gruslig! Sonst haut sie wieder ab!

Angestrengt versuchte ich meine vor wenigen Sekunden noch so tadellos funktionierenden Arme dazu zu bewegen, sie zu umarmen. Aber ich war wie gelähmt.

Ich merkte, dass ihr Herzschlag wieder schneller wurde und ihre Umarmung sich von mir löste.

Oh nein, sie hatte wieder vor mir Angst bekommen. Aber kein Wunder! Ich hatte es vollkommen vermasselt und war in mein grusliges Zombieverhalten zurückgefallen!

Mit großen ängstlichen Augen starrte sie mich nun an.

Antworte ihr doch dann wenigstens, du Trottel!

Ich öffnete den Mund. Doch die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken.

Nein! Jetzt komm schon! Sonst läuft sie davon!

„Pass…auf…dich…auf!", unter größter Anstrengung brachte ich die vier Worte dann doch noch aus meinem Mund.

Wie peinlich. Dreizehnjährige Jungs hatten es wahrscheinlich mehr drauf als ich.

Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich Erleichterung breit. Sie atmete tief aus und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Mann, R, erschreck mich nicht immer so, du Spinner!", sagte sie feixend. „Aber jetzt weiß ich ja, dass du nicht so auf Umarmungen stehst. Ist kein Problem!"

Nein! Nein! Nein!

Noch bevor ich ihr widersprechen konnte, drehte sie sich von mir weg und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Norden los.

Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen. Meine Stimmung wechselte innerhalb von Sekunden von Ärger über mich selbst in Verzweiflung.

Das war es also? Sie ging nun wieder von mir weg?

Alles hatte ich falsch gemacht. Alles.

Als sie einige Meter von mir entfernt war, drehte sie sich wieder zu mir um, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist los, R? Kommst du nicht mit mir mit?", rief sie mir zu und winkte mich zu ihr heran.

Ich hatte wohl doch nicht alles falsch gemacht.

Überglücklich über das Angebot mit ihr weiter Zeit verbringen zu dürfen lief ich zu ihr.


End file.
